


little light

by robinhearted



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinhearted/pseuds/robinhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lonely moms</p>
            </blockquote>





	little light

You have a big house, actually, no, you have a big mansion, and it feels hollow and lonely and void and though sometimes you like the void sometimes it just reeks of loneliness. You have lightest of blonde hair and high cheekbones and you are an astronomer. You wear the darkest of lipsticks, a black lipstick. You like black, you think blithely, as you dab the lipstick on your lips, you like black and pink, hottest of pink and lightest of strawberry, you just like pink. 

You wake up in the morning, or whenever, when you are done doing your work, sometimes in bed and most of the times in your lab.

It’s a routine.

You wake up and you go to bathroom and you take a shower and you carefully wash your hair with cold water because you dislike the warm water and sometimes the cold water makes you wince but you still go through it, because you would rather not damage your hair, you mutter, and you dry your hair with a towel.  
Sometimes you eat breakfast but most of the times you don’t, because there are works to be done and you don’t have time for it.

You dream sometimes, no, most of the times. You dream of large overbites, of dark green and light blue, you dream of obsidian towers and purple pink room, you dream of black pointy shades and orange warmth. Sometimes you wake up crying and sobbing and hurling and breathing deeply, sometimes you just cannot stop crying and it hurts, it just hurts so much, and you don’t know why. You don’t want to know why. 

One day you woke up and there is a baby your arms there was a blasting and a baby just like you and you hold her up and inspect her and she has light rosy cheek and gold like skin and lightest of blond hair like you her eyes shine brightly and she has a pair of lovely lavender eyes and she’s yours and you hold her tight against your body and you cry a little.

She’s here, you think, the light of your life is here. And now you somehow don’t feel so lonely anymore.


End file.
